Ignored
by Durfaniel
Summary: I never asked to be ignored, I guess it just happened that way. I'd rather be feared, like Malfoy. But I guess the irony is that only Malfoy fears me. DG
1. Ignored

Hey everyone! Here's the first chapter. Don't forget that the more you review, the more I write ^^ ! Anyway, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: If it was mine, I'd be rich…and I'm far from it now!

**********

Ignored. That's exactly what I am. Who I am. It describes me perfectly. I'm a shadow. Nobody sees me. I'm Ron's little sister or the little Weasley, but never Virginia Weasley. I never meant to be ignored, it just happened that way. 

There's a time when I wasn't completely unnoticed though. Take my second year per instance. It's hard to go unnoticed when just the year before you've been possessed and almost killed by the most evil wizard ever. There's also my fourth year, when people began to think that after all, maybe I wasn't that much of a freak (because that's what almost everyone thought of me after the events I just described) and a couple of boys began to notice me. It's the only year I've had a boyfriend up to date. Michael Corner, a Ravenclaw boy. That's the year I ceased to have my childish crush on the boy who lived.

After that year I really don't know what happened, but I went from slightly popular to heavily ignored, just like before. Maybe it was the fact that Voldemort had just risen again and that you couldn't trust anyone anymore. I think that's the reason, really. After all, I had been some sort of supporter to the dark lord in my first year. That made me even more untrustworthy than the majority of the Slytherin in the eyes of the other students. No wonder I had no friends.

Since the end of my fourth year I'm ignored again, that's good, now isn't it? I love sarcasm. 

However, being ignored has its advantages. You learn to observe, to listen. I have no one to talk to, so instead I listen. I know everything that's going on in Hogwarts. I can know someone's identity just by the sound of its footsteps. No one ever looks at me, so it's easier to look at them. I can tell how someone is feeling or thinking just by glancing at them or by looking in their eyes.   

Except Malfoy. I don't know how he does it, but every time I try to read him, I fail. It's like he's able to block all emotions from showing in his eyes or in the rest of his body for that matter. Usually, you can tell a person's mood or if a person is lying or not by the way they move or speak. However, Malfoy seems to have it all calculated. Just like me. After all those years of reading, as I call it, I've learned to hide my emotions, to make it impossible to read me. I never lose my temper and I never laugh. Okay, that happens, but not in front of other people. I wonder if Malfoy is able to read the others. We may have more in common that I thought.

However, there's a big difference between him and I. I'm being ignored while he's being feared.

It's no wonder people fear Draco Malfoy though. After all, his father is a well-known deatheater and almost no one doubts that the younger Malfoy is going to follow in his father's footsteps and become one of Voldemort's most loyal followers. I was no exception and also thought that he was going to be an evil wizard, but that was before I knew him. That's understandable since the only things I knew about him were that he mocked my family's poverty each time he saw Ron, that he was the enemy of my 'beloved Harry' (God, I was so pathetic) and that his father was one of Voldemort's most evil minions. To top it all, he was in Slytherin.

When I begun to know him, I realized that it was just a façade.  

I had never really met him before my fifth year. The end of my fifth year that is. Sure, I knew who he was, but then again everybody knows who Draco Malfoy is, but what I mean is that I had hardly ever talked to him. I had never thought of him as more than a rich arrogant boy. I thought he always had had everything he wanted and that his life was as simple as it can be. How wrong was I. I didn't realize it until the last day of fifth year though.

I was walking at the far end of the lake when I heard a strange noise behind one of the willow trees, a couple meters away. It wasn't really a strange noise after all, but for a place when there's no human being most of the time, it's strange. It was the sound of breathing. The sound of someone asleep, to be more precise. 

You see, I had that strange tradition to come to this place, far from the castle, well, as far as I could go and still be on the Hogwarts's grounds, each time I had to leave the castle. I knew it was dangerous, with Voldemort coming back and all, but it was a tradition and I felt like something terrible would happen if  I didn't continue that odd ritual of mine. Anyway, back to the sleeping thingy.  

I approached the willow tree and decided I had to wake whoever was sleeping under it, because it was only a few hours before the students boarded the Hogwarts Express, and I didn't want the sleeping person to miss the train. That was so kind of me. With each step I took I heard the breathing sounds getting clearer, but I didn't recognize them. I knew it was a boy however. When I discovered who was sleeping there, I seriously thought about not waking him up. Yep, you guessed right, it was none other than Draco Malfoy himself.

"What are you doing here, Weasley?" He asked, with amazingly no trace of sleep in his voice. He had woken up while I was seriously doubting I was kind enough to wake him up.

"Talking a walk, Malfoy." I hated being called by my last name, which happened more often than not, and even though my voice had stayed calm, I pronounced his last name in a way I thought he'd understand he was better not call me Weasley again.

"Do you mind if I walk you back to the castle, Virginia?" He had taken the hint.

"I don't mind." This was the perfect opportunity to learn a little bit about him and maybe even try to read him. 

It was weird that he had proposed to walk me back though. I wondered why a rich and arrogant Malfoy like him would risk being seen in the company of a poor, muggle loving Weasley like me. We walked for a few minutes in comfortable silence when I decided I wasn't going to know anything about him if we stayed silent and that's why I asked him the question I was burning to ask him.  

"So, why did a Malfoy like you decided to walk a Weasley like me back to the castle?" I couldn't wait to se his answer. He was probably going to say something about my family's poverty. He was likely to answer that whenever a Weasley talked to him.

"There's something I don't understand about you, Virginia. You dislike being seen as just a Weasley, but you see me as just a Malfoy." Said Draco with a small smirk. 

I hadn't even thought he could reply something as clever as that, let alone something other than an insult. 'Maybe he's not one of the best student in his year because his father pays the teachers after all.' said a small voice at the back of my mind. I didn't show him I was taken aback though. I didn't want to give him the pleasure of making me speechless. I was quickly thinking up a somewhat smart answer when a strange ray of red light and a yelled 'expelliarmus' hit Malfoy. 

I was almost as stunned as him when his wand went flying toward a mess of red hair known as my brother Ron. He had been pretty near and I hadn't even heard or seen him and his friends approach, even though they usually made enough noise to wake the dead just by walking. Were my senses beginning to fail me? Certainly not. It was just that it had been so long since I had been so engrossed in a conversation, or so engrossed in anything for that matter, that I wasn't familiar with the feeling.

"Ron, calm down. I don't reckon you have the right to attack someone during a perfectly civilized exchange." My voice was the same as always, but I knew my eyes were much colder. I was angry with him for interrupting my first ever conversation with Draco Malfoy. Couldn't my brother, just like everyone else does all the time, ignore me just this one time? No, he **had** to be the older, overprotective brother he always is.

Ron looked at Malfoy and me and understood that I hadn't been attacked or anything. Malfoy began to leave, but when he passed me by he whispered something so that I would be the only one to hear it. 

"Think about it, Virginia."

He then took his wand away from Ron and continued walking with his usual grace toward the castle. I sent one last cold glance toward Ron and followed Malfoy. It's funny how I can make Ron feel bad or shut up with a simple glance. After all, it's him who is almost a foot taller than me. 

That was how my first conversation with Malfoy went. I spent the first few weeks of the summer thinking about what Draco had said to me and I finally understood that I was judging him as a Malfoy and not as an individual. I decided I had to speak with him as soon as I saw him. I had that opportunity two days before the start of term, in Flourish and Botts, the store in which I had almost fought with him just before my first year. When I was young, innocent…and madly in love with Harry Potter. That was a long time ago.

**********

So…First chapter, the toughest part. I hate introducing my stories. Anyway, this is the second time I post this story, because I just opened a new account on ff.net and decided to start again. I liked this story and thought I could continue it with this account.

Review please, it's the only way I'm gonna know what I should do better in my later chapter or stories. ^^ R-E-V-I-E-W plz! Is that clear enough? lol 

Love ya!

~Lya~


	2. Laughing out loud

Hey everyone! If you review, I may post the next chapter…later today!

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy reading my baby (okay, maybe I'm a little overprotective of my story lol)   

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns it all, except the plot…is there really a plot in this story anyway?

**********

Two days before school started again, I was in Diagon Alley, shopping for my school supplies with Ron, Harry and Hermione. I wanted to die right then and there. Why? Well, Diagon Alley was crowded and I hate crowds. There are so much things going on at the same time that I can't keep an eye on everyone. Okay, maybe I'm a little paranoid. But being controlled by a diary in your first year does that, you know.

The fact that I was there with the dream team didn't help me a lot either. I love my brother, I really do. But sometimes he is just so annoying I want to strangle him. He is always so overprotective, much like everybody else in my family. Even though I was going to begin my sixth year, my mother hadn't wanted me to go alone to Diagon alley.

After all, I know she was right to forbid me to go alone though, even if I would never admit it to her or to anyone else for that matter. I have pride, you know. I already knew when I asked her to go alone early in the morning to avoid the rush of people that she would refuse. With Voldemort rising again, I would have done the same thing if I had been in her place, although I wish to never be in her place. I don't know how she could stand raising so much children.

Anyway, back to what I was talking about; my brother and his marvelous friends. Another thing I can't stand about them is that they still think I love Harry. It's true I had a crush on him, but I was still naïve and innocent back then. I thought, like most of the other witches and wizards, that he was a hero. However, now I know that he just has damn good luck. I fought beside him in the department of mysteries at the end of my fourth year and even though he knew a lot of hexes and jinxes, it was mostly luck that saved him.

I was bored out of my mind, so I decided to look out for Malfoy. I still had to talk to him. However, I didn't find him. It was him that found me first.

I was in the Quidditch supply shop when I felt him enter the shop. Yeah, you read right. I didn't hear or see him, I felt him. It wasn't in the way the people suddenly stopped talking and looked afraid or in the way Ron and Harry's eyes lit up with hate, but rather in the way the air seemed to get colder and overflowing with magic. Draco Malfoy tends to do that when he enters a room. 

I never understood why there is so much magic around him. I guess he really is a powerful wizard.

Even though I wanted to speak with him, when Ron and his friends left the shop I followed them, brushing past Draco as I did so. Our eyes locked and through the silver ice I could see…nothing. Usually I hate not being to read the others, but with him it wasn't the same. I was more curious then frustrated or discouraged. I wanted to know why I couldn't read him, not what I could read in him. It's hard to explain but I didn't really mind not being able to read him.

After leaving the Quidditch shop, we went to Flourish and Botts, or rather Ron and his friends went to Flourish and Botts and I followed them, wanting nothing more than to get away from the loud crowd walking down Diagon Alley. 

I loved the old, but famous bookshop. I disliked the front of the store because it was there that the school supplies were. That means it is the place where everyone goes, looking almost desperately through the piles of new and used books for the Transfiguration or Divination book they need. What I like of this place is the back. Almost no one goes back there. It's all dusty and mysterious. I wonder if the owner of the store even goes there.

I love to be there because I can be by myself, completely alone. However, that day I wasn't alone.

"Hiding, Virginia?" 

"No, just trying to escape the craziness that is Diagon Alley two days before the start of term." I didn't even turn around to acknowledge him, instead I continued turning the pages of the rusty book I was holding. And I'm not lying when I say it was rusty. I couldn't even read a word of what was written on its pages because the paper was to old and the ink was fading.

"You shouldn't be here." He said suddenly. I had never heard Draco Malfoy's voice like that. It wasn't his usual drawl, but rather a serious and somewhat tense tone. 

I lifted my eyes to look at him. He was still as indecipherable as before, but his whole demeanor seemed changed. He didn't look so cold and calculated anymore. He almost seemed to be afraid of or for something. Yes, he did seem **almost** afraid, because as I said repeatedly before, Draco Malfoy is mostly unreadable. There were only a few traces of fear, but nothing too obvious like sweating or any other nervous habit, nothing to prove he really was afraid.

"Why shouldn't I be here? After all, this is a store, I can go wherever I please in it." I said after long seconds of thoroughly observing him. My voice seemed to bring him back to life. He was rapidly regaining his composure.

"You shouldn't be in Diagon Alley, that's what I meant to say." He was back to his normal cool and collected self, with his usual drawl.

"Why?" I usually didn't speak that much let alone ask so many questions, but Malfoy wasn't like any other person I had ever met and he was making me curious. 

Draco hadn't the time to answer me as we heard screams coming from the other end of Diagon Alley. They were still far away, but I could feel them already. The deatheaters. Voldemort was attacking Diagon Alley. How I knew it was them that were causing the screaming? Well, there is so much dark magic emanating from Voldemort and his followers that it really is easy to sense them. No one ever seems to feel these boosts of magic in the air like I do though.

"Stay here!" shouted Draco above the deafening screams that were now coming from much closer. He still seemed calm, even though Diagon Alley was apparently being destroyed.

He went to the front of the store, walking briskly, and probably went outside, but I couldn't know for sure given that from my hiding place in the back of the shop I could only see shelves and shelves of books. From then on, I could hear more and more terrifying yells and clear shouts of Avada Kedavra.

That day when I had arrived to the crowded Diagon Alley, I had thought of it as complete craziness. Now I knew what craziness was like. Deatheaters killing everyone in sight, even the smallest infant crying in his crib, longing for his already dead mother. Sure, Voldemort had killed lots of people, but this was the first time in history of magic that a place like Diagon Alley was attacked. It was complete and utter madness.

How I knew all of this? Well, I hadn't listened to Draco. As soon as he had disappeared from view I had followed his path and discovered that half of the shop had been destroyed and that the street was now a horrifying sight. I looked around me, looked at people being killed, at the rest of their family screaming, and I did nothing. I could do nothing to help anyway.

I was so terribly wrong. I **could** help. That one thought appeared in my mind when I saw a whole family being killed and didn't leave me until the end of that fight or rather until the rest of my life. I don't know why I had felt so helpless. After all, I had already fought deatheaters. Okay, there weren't nearly as muck, but I still had fought them with all I had.

I then began to yell stupefy, expelliarmus or any other spell or jinx I knew at every single deatheater I could reach. Surprisingly, my stupefying spells were strong enough to knock out for good even the strongest of them. I didn't know I was so powerful until then. It was almost a full five minutes after I had first begun to fight that I realized my wand was still in one of my pockets. I hadn't taken it out. I was doing wandless magic!

However, that realization didn't stop me from fighting harder. I began to shout spells, directing them in two directions at once, using both of my hands to do wandless magic, even though the spells coming from my left hand were slightly weaker than the ones coming from my wand hand, my right hand.

About twenty minutes after the fight had begun, twenty minutes that seemed only like twenty seconds of insanity if you ask me, a tall deatheater came face to face with me. I was going to stupefy him just like I had done with many others of his friends, but he was faster and, pointing his wand at me, said the two dreadful words that had been the death of so many people:

"Avada Kedavra"

Greet light encircled me and instead of killing me, exploded into dark violet sparks that shot toward the astounded deatheater, who died instantly. I stood there, shell-shocked. I had resisted to the killing curse, like no one had ever done before, save for Harry Potter. As I tried to proceed what had just happened, aurors and ministry wizards of all kinds apparated everywhere on the devastated street and began chasing after deatheaters that were either successfully captured or disapparated. 

I spotted Draco in the crowd of still alive people and he looked at me, all cool and collected. However, his eyes weren't cool and collected. They were shocked. He had seen me.

It was then that I began to laugh, under Draco Malfoy's stunned icy silver eyes. Dead bodies were lying everywhere around me. People with tear strained faces choked on there sobs while others were shaking there dead relatives and screaming or plainly standing behind the aurors, in a daze, not believing what had just happened.

And I was laughing. I lifted my head up to look at the gray sky, rain that I didn't even know was falling until then splattering on my face and into my wide open eyes while I was laughing a humorless, cold laugh. It was the only sound that could be heard. Everyone was silent, except me. I wasn't going crazy. I was just laughing out loud at the thought of still being alive.

**********

So, that's it, the second chapter of 'Ignored'. How did you find it? Please review, I wanna know!! Anyway, if you have any ideas or characters you'd want me to include in my story just send them to me in a review or in an e-mail.

I'll try to update soon! During that time, review! ^^

~Durfaniel~


	3. Eyes and realisations

Disclaimer: I don't own. Don't sue.

Love y'all for your reviews ^^

**********

It seemed that, in the insanity that had been the massive deatheater attack, Draco Malfoy had been the only one to witness my sudden surge of my power, my 'powerfulness'. Apart from the now dead deatheater, that is. But I doubt he even knew what hit him. I doubt he knew that I, the littlest Weasley, was going to murder him. Because that's exactly what it was, a murder. Even if the victim was certainly an assassin too, I had committed murder.

That single thought haunted me, the events replaying themselves over and over again in my pretty little head. I just couldn't stop thinking about it. After all, it's understandable since I had nothing else to think about. Of course, immediately after it had happened I was worried, but when I found out that no one I knew (rather no one I was close to) had been killed, I had nothing to worry about except the fact that I was a murderer with strange powers. And that Draco Malfoy knew it. Thrust me, you don't want a Malfoy knowing something like that about you.

I mean, just by telling his father or any other deatheater kid for that matter he could put me in serious danger. If Tom ever heard that I, the little Weasley his young self possessed back in my first year, have such powers than surely he would want me on his side. And I don't know if I could resist him. After all, he's already had me on his side once, so why would I succeed in opposing myself to him?

It was on the train ride back to Hogwarts for my sixth year that I had the opportunity to stop Malfoy from talking. I was sitting with the golden trio in a compartment, reading a pretty good muggle book while Harry and Ron were playing chess, watched by Hermione, when Draco Malfoy entered. Once again, I didn't even need to look up to know it was him who had just slid the door open. His power preceded him. I put my book aside and cursed inwardly as the members of the dream team stood up with a groan and faced Malfoy. They had just ruined my chances of having a perfectly civilized conversation with Draco. A perfectly civilized conversation that could easily have turned into another murder if he would have refused to keep what he saw for himself.

"What do you want, Ferret boy?" That's good; insult him before he even opens his mouth. That way you'll be sure to pick up a fight. Way to go Ron.

"Why do you care, weasel?" replied Draco Malfoy lazily as he leaned against the doorframe. It was then that I noticed his goons weren't standing stupidly behind him, groaning for lack of witty insult to contribute to the banter. That meant Malfoy certainly wasn't there to pick up a fight. 

When his eyes darted towards for a millisecond, I understood what he was here to talk about. Well, It merely confirmed what I was thinking, since I was almost sure of his motives for approaching a compartment full of filthy Gryffindors, as he most likely thought of the dream team and myself.

"We don't care, we simply want you to leave us alone, so sod off." Harry had said this menacingly and if it hadn't been Malfoy, the person on the receiving end of that comment would most likely have been at least slightly intimidated by the now 6 foot tall boy. But it wasn't anyone, it was Malfoy, and Harry's threatening tone had done nothing but cause a light sparkle of amusement in the depth of Malfoy's eyes.

"I won't 'sod off', as you so 'menacingly' put it, until I have a word with her." Drawled Malfoy, still impassively leaning against the doorframe, half inside the compartment, half in the corridor. He hadn't even moved his head or even his silver eyes when he had referred to me as 'her'.

"What do you want with Hermione?" asked Ron protectively. I should have had thought he wouldn't remember my presence.

"I believe it isn't Potter who needs glasses. Even with that horrid flashy hair of hers you don't even see your own sister." Smirked Malfoy. I cringed inwardly at the comment on my hair. I could definitely consider another murder.

Everyone, the dream team and smirking Malfoy that is, then looked expectantly at me. Without a word I stood up, took my book and exited the compartment, Malfoy following me close behind after closing the compartment door. We came to a halt at the end of the train and I walked into the very last compartment in which no one ever sat (they were all too lazy to walk all the way to there) and sat down beside the window. I expected Malfoy to sit down as well, but instead he stood still, looking at me oddly. I instantly noticed that his shield was down and that he was easily readable. 

Reluctantly, I allowed my face and body to show my emotions. After all, if he was showing himself to me, it was only fair that I do the same.

"I…well, I…" mumbled Malfoy. I raised one questioning eyebrow at him.

"I said I'm sorry for that hair comment." Said Draco, looking down at the ground. 

Now both eyebrows shot up. It was the first time I saw a Malfoy apologizing. It's then that I realized what he was doing. He was getting me to thrust him. He showed me a part of what he felt, but not everything. It seems complicated, but let's just say Draco Malfoy has more control than every single person I have ever met, me included.

"It's okay, but why did you want to speak to me?" I was playing innocent. He knew I knew what this was all about.

"You know I saw what happened." He looked up into my eyes and suddenly his façade was back up, he was hiding some emotion. Fear maybe? Hell, I would be afraid if I was in his place. After all, he was alone with the girl he had seen using those strange…well, powerful powers only a few days ago.

"I do."

"Your eyes." He was acting strange. Not that I know how he usually acts, but this conversation would have been strange with anyone.

"What about them?" once again, my eyebrow showed my confusion.

"They're brown." Where was he going? I knew my eyes were brown. "They were purple when you killed that man."

My head was instantly filled with angry thoughts at his words and I must have had sent him a murderous glare, but I can't clearly remember anything of that moment except my thoughts; 'Thanks for remembering me I'm a murderer. And for your own information, a deatheater is not a man. It's a cruel, heartless…wait, had Draco just said that my eyes were purple?' I was left speechless as realization dawned on me. 

**********

Chapter three completed! Mean cliffie, isn't? You'll have to review to know what exactly is Ginny… I love to be mean ; ) !! Anyway, thank you all for you reviews, you all make me want to write more ^^ ! I know this chapter wasn't as good as the last, but this is how it came out, sorry if I disappointed you, but I still hope you'll review.

******I'm starting an interactive fic!! If any of you want to send me their characters, by e-mail or by reviewing the fic I'll sooo originally name "Interactive fic" for now, than go ahead! It will be a Ginny/Draco fic, from Ginny's POV ******

~Durfaniel~    


End file.
